Firestorm (2016 TV series)
Firestorm is an american superhero television show produced by Berlanti Television, DC Television and Warner Bros Television, and is a follow up to arrowverse based on the DC Comics of the same name. it is the Spin-Off of The Flash The television is created by Greg Berlanti and written by Geoff Johns, the stars an ensemble cast, The show was aired in November 2nd, 2016 only on The CW Network Television The series will be 23 Episodes a Spin-Off to positive response from critics and fans, praising the acting, action sequences, visual effects and music while some criticize the spin-off series for being inferior to it's CW television series counterpart. The series has been commercially successful, grossing over $1 billion worldwide. During Firestorm's renewal for a fifth season Plot When a project at S.T.A.R. Labs known as F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. goes underway, a malfunction in the experiment goes wrong, and it creates a massive explosion of nuclear energy that merges a smart High School Football star, Ronnie Raymond and a best friend, Jason Rusch, into one, with Ronnie controlling the body, while Rusch's consciousness acts as a guide for him. The two try to seperate their bond and return to their normal lives, but when they learn his father Edward Raymond, has also been effected by the nuclear explosion, becoming a psychotic supervillain alter ego Deathstorm, the two must use their powers and merge into one superpowered hero, Firestorm, the Nuclear Man. Cast Main Cast * Robbie Amell as Firestorm/Ronnie Raymond * Kelly Frye as Plastique/Bette Sans Souci * Caroline Dhavernas as Firehawk/Lorraine Reilly * Luc Roderique as Jason Rusch * Jessica Chastain as Killer Frost/Louise Lincoln * Isabella Hoffman as Clarrisa Stein * Christina Brucato as Lily Stein * Graeme McComb as Barry Stein * Clancy Brown as Shaggy Man/Wade Eilling * Gillian Anderson as Joanne Raymond * Ethan Hawke as Deathstorm/Edward Raymond * Brenton Thwaites as Bug/Bernard Bonner * Odeya Rush as Byte/Blythe Bonner * Rob Morgan as Mick Wong * Kate McKinnon as Debra Welch * Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak * Katherine Ross as Beth Sans Souci * Sam Elliott as General Stanley Sans Souci * Brendan Meyer as Sam Raymond * Tim Roth as General William Elliot * Steve Buscemi as The Thinker/Clifford Carmichael * Michael Christopher Smith as Multiplex/Danton Black * Demore Barnes as Tokamak/Henry Hewitt * Usher Raymond as Slipknot/Christopher Weiss * Brandy Ledford as Detective Shirley Matthews * Paul Sparks as Mickey Eiling * Kevin Daniels as George Gibson * Jason Connery as Frankie * Faye Kingslee as Pilgrim/Maritza Blackbird * Jon Foo as Lenny Davis * Bella Dayne as Mindboggler/Leah Wasserman * TBA as Trash/Steven Brockman * Kevin Costner as Icicle/Lewis Lincoln * Joseph Morgan as Robbie Raymond * Kristen Bell as Relay/Rosalie MacCurdy * John Magaro as Weasel/John Monroe * Xaiver Samuel as Silver Shade/Xaiver Purvis * Laura Slade Wiggins as Hyena/Summer Day * Chelsea Kurtz as Black Bison/Mina Clayton * Elizabeth Banks as Silver Deer/Chanka Deer * Stephanie Corneliussen as Valentina Vostok * Voytek Skrzeta as Mikhail Arkadin * Kett Turton as Sand Demon/Eddie Slick * Ryan Kwanten as Bizzaro Firestorm * Ashley Greene as Casey Krinsky * Justin Chatwin as Enforcer/Leroy Merkyn * Michael Chiklis as Zuggernaut/Matvei Rodor * Oliver Cooper as Typhoon/David Drake Production Development Warner Bros Television and DC Television first announced plans for a The Flash Spin-Off Firestorm in 2014. The project went through multiple directors, Robbie Amell is Getting Ready for a Spin-Off as Firestorm Pre-production and filming Filming began on January 3rd, 2016 in New York. Post-production Filming finished on May 25th, 2016. Footage of the show was screened and gets new logo at the 2016 San Diego Comic-Con International at the DC panel. Release November 2nd, 2016 Confirmed plot points * Firestorm Season 1 Poster is The Nuclear Man is ready and better than ever. * Plastique will be Join for Resurrection In For a Spin-off * Wade Eiling Will Become Shaggy Man in Episode 13 and Kill off in Episode 14 * Clancy Brown is Doing a Motion Capture of Shaggy Man in Episodes 13-14 * Firestorm Season 2 Poster is The Fury Goes on Ready * Barry Stein Will Be Replacing His Dad‘s Firestorm * First Look in a New Plastique's Suit * Debra Welch and Mickey Eiling is will be a Villainous of Firestorm Episodes Season 1 "My name is Ronnie Raymond, and I'm the nuclear man of fire, when I found S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator, I took Professor Stein inside in My Body and when I replace Jason Rusch With My Powers, before found plastique and until Caitlin becomes Killer Frost! now I use my powers to fight crime and Others Like Me, i got presumed death took out of Martin Stein and i got resurrection for good enough, i have to stop deathstorm for flame people, who gets enough of him, We are... Firestorm" Home Media Firestorm The Complete First Season ''will be released on DVD and Blu-ray on September 21, 2017 on Thursday before the release of ''Renewed for the second season and all new characters of the cast from the Television Series Firestorm The Complete Second Season ''will be released on DVD and Blu-ray on August 22, 2018 on Thursday before the release of ''Renewed for the third season and all new characters of the cast from the Television Series